


In Reverse 9

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 54





	In Reverse 9

他没想过再次见到史蒂夫时第一句话会说些什么。

巴基总觉得自己留不住任何东西，少年时留不住执意要搭乘飞往东欧的航班的父母，后来留不住用脊背去抵挡本是射向他的子弹的罗杰斯，现在自然也留不住史蒂夫。

每一次试图挽留，都不会对结果有什么太多的改变。人总要学乖，总要长记性，一次两次得不到，第三次怎么还会妄想着去碰一碰？

巴基推开门时其实什么都没有想。为自己的举动解释已经是后面的事了，他想看看那有着一头金发的青年军官是否也有着一双蔚蓝的眼，是否也有着英挺的鼻梁和樱粉的唇，运气好一点，下唇会有点偏厚，左颊侧会有一颗不那么容易被发现的痣点，再好一点，百分之一的概率，会喊一声他的名字。

他向来倒霉透顶。

那个人将外套挂在衣架上，松了松领带，自顾自地倒了两杯柠檬水，丝毫不在意门口贸然闯入的巴基。他自在得像是个拿捏着胜筹的猎手，而在巴基看不见的地方，捏着杯子的手用力得像是要将玻璃制品捏成粉碎。

巴基敲了敲墙壁，没有什么表情，所有困惑、不解和愤怒先在脑海中完整地排练一遍，又在短短几秒内宣布排练失败。每一种情绪都不够恰当，他首先该高兴吧？还是先揍这个人一拳质问他，还是流着泪不住地诉说思念？

他不知道。他已经很久没有面对过史蒂夫了，连同那个男孩讲话的方式都快要慢慢忘记。

金发的大个子慢悠悠地切了两片柠檬斜插在玻璃杯的杯壁上，转过身，一双蓝眼睛直盯着巴基，又在一片暖融融的灯光下笑了起来。他身上分明还带着方才宴会里香氛的味道，却笑得有些腼腆羞涩，好像五年来什么都没有发生，他还是乖乖地待在火车站等待巴基去接的男孩。

男孩的下巴上有胡茬被仔细剃过的痕迹，五官棱角分明，也侧颊瘦得厉害，那张英俊的脸庞已经全然看不出少年的青涩感。

史蒂夫说：“过来，巴基。”

他喊出了只有百分之一概率的名字。

他终于不再摆弄那两杯柠檬水。嘴上说要他的叔叔过来，到他身边来，脚下却缓慢地迈出步伐，史蒂夫甚至听得到自己过快的心跳声，那颗腥红的器官在他的胸口跳动，像是要跳到嗓子眼，又像是想冲出层层阻碍着的血肉，完全地离开这具肉体，奉献给眼前的男人。

史蒂夫去握巴基的手，他没有反抗。事实上他一句话都没有说出口，表情都没能换上一个，像是放弃似的冷漠，又像是被吓到了，连一根手指头都不敢乱动。

他们拥抱，隔着布料传染彼此的体温。 史蒂夫如今比他高了半个头，可以轻易地用嘴唇触碰巴基的眼睑，轻柔地划过眼睑、脸颊、下巴，像是情人间的调情般抚慰这张脸庞。

巴基感觉到这个亲吻他的人滚烫的嘴唇在颤抖，皮肤相贴的地方像是能燃起一束花火，史蒂夫用手掌轻轻捧起他的脸，双目相对，巴基发现对方的蓝眼睛里竟然浮着一层雾光。

他想他该回应些什么，可是嘴唇微张，喉头动了动，却什么都说不出口。

史蒂夫关上门，将他许久不见的叔叔抵在门板上，目光流连在这张他少年时期就深爱着的面孔上，他完全地将巴基禁锢在怀中，后者分明没有任何反抗的动作，他却只敢像个怯懦的孩子一般吻一吻巴基的脸颊。

“你想我吗？”史蒂夫问。他的嗓音不像巴基那样常常带着黏腻感，像每一个这个年纪的青年那样温润又低沉，有些沙哑，透着些渴望。时至今日他仍然不敢轻举妄动，只是反复问着，“我好想你……你想我吗？”

吐露出口的思念在汹涌的感情下反倒显得苍白无力。他闭口不提曾经最艰苦的时光，只是固执地重复，触碰着对方皮肤的手掌还有些未愈的划痕，一道又一道大大小小地布满了一个男孩的十八岁到二十三岁。

巴基抬眼看他，终于仔细去打量史蒂夫的脸，从眉弓到唇角，一道细长的疤痕不动声色地藏匿在眼角蜿蜒地延伸向发根的位置，是旧伤了，泛着白，大概是血痂脱落后留下的痕迹。

他看着，就好像已经看到这道疤痕留下时鲜血染红这个男孩半边脸庞的模样。

一种缓缓涌上心头的酸涩让巴基不得不别开目光。他的眼眶渐渐开始发红，又固执地不愿意回答史蒂夫哪怕简短的一个气音，他伸手，摸了摸那道疤痕，是史蒂夫这张完美面孔唯一一点裂痕，像一道沟壑，分开了青涩和成熟，将史蒂夫的现在与过去完全分割成两个人。

很熟悉，又陌生得可怕。

史蒂夫捉住那只抚摸他眼角的手。他握得很紧，手心紧张得出了点汗，然后偏过头，用嘴唇磨蹭巴基的手掌，又在掌心处不断啄吻，弄得他痒，忍不住稍稍蜷缩手指。

他吻得珍重又缱绻，就好像他历经千辛万苦只为了亲一亲他的手掌，多一点都不敢奢望。

巴基挣开他的手，手臂猛地发力，一把拽住史蒂夫的衣领，史蒂夫顺着他的动作前倾，一个柔软湿润的物什便重重贴上他的唇角。撞得有点疼，但没人在乎。

他在吻他。

他在主动吻他。

史蒂夫只愣了一瞬，便急忙捕捉住吻偏了位置的巴基的那双唇瓣。他一手按住巴基的后颈，舌尖舔舐对方的唇，又轻易地探入唇缝，扫过牙齿，纠缠住另一条柔软湿润的舌。

他闭上眼，唇齿相贴，勾着巴基的舌尖缓慢摩挲，巴基没有拒绝，甚至在缓慢迎合，史蒂夫吮吻他的舌时乖顺地任他玩弄自己的口腔。暧昧的水渍声在静谧空间里显得格外清晰，史蒂夫没有什么经验，只是凭着直觉去吻他想吻了许多年的人，他亲的浑身燥热，另一只手悄然按上巴基的腰，情不自禁地将他搂得更紧，于是下身同样贴合得更加紧密。

巴基被胡乱亲吻了几分钟，便觉得有些腿软。太热了，空气里几乎都是史蒂夫的气息，他推了推身上情动的人，想要缓一缓，却被更激烈地继续按在门板上亲吻。

他不是第一次接吻，在玩得最疯的年纪里甚至同时与两个女孩厮磨过，可那些都遥远得像是上辈子的记忆，如今他被养了四年多的孩子按着亲，竟全然是被动的。他被青涩的吻技撩拨得呼吸不稳，只能捕捉一个空隙偏过头，颤着嗓音说：“别在这里。”

这是他对史蒂夫说的第一句话。纵使之前从来没有考虑过，也实在想不到会是这样暧昧到黏腻的境况下说出第一句话。

这一刻他该清晰地意识到自己在邀请史蒂夫，完全抛弃曾经的顾及，点燃后者本就从未熄灭的爱火，可此刻巴基想不到后果，只想当下。

吻，橙花香氛，久别重逢。应该要做这件事的。

像是终于得到了应允，之后的一切便就顺理成章。

巴基同史蒂夫纠缠着跌倒在床上，高级酒店的床铺柔软洁白，巴基感觉自己几乎要完全陷入床垫里。史蒂夫在他身上亲吻，从嘴唇一路滑下，在脖颈上吮吻出数个青青紫紫的吻痕，他脱去巴基的外套、扯掉他的领带，在单手解开衬衫纽扣的同时去拉开他腰带的暗钮，在巴基全然赤裸的同时史蒂夫却只有衬衫上的几颗纽扣解开，露出肌肉紧实的胸膛。

巴基来不及不满，就先被史蒂夫一口咬上了胸前。是有点痛的，他原本想要发出一声痛呼，出口时却莫名变成了一声甜腻的呻吟。

史蒂夫在他胸前留下一个不轻不重的咬痕，恰好将右边乳珠圈了起来，两颗褐红色乳珠像是呼应着巴基被撩拨腾升的情欲，缓慢地鼓起，翘起，形成两颗凸起的圆珠。

史蒂夫口干舌燥地看着，不等巴基反应，将其中一颗含在口中，不断用舌头拨弄，又轻轻咬一咬，用力吮吸，巴基的呼吸愈加急促，口中不断溢出呻吟，继而又像是羞于发出这样的声音，于是紧紧咬住自己的手腕。

在史蒂夫将两颗乳珠玩弄得泛起水光时巴基的下身已经有了勃起的迹象，他面色潮红，一双灰绿的眼睛湿漉漉地望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫看着，总觉得像是自己的叔叔在无声地讨吻，于是笑了一下，再次去亲吻那张比世上最柔嫩的花瓣更要绵软的唇瓣。

史蒂夫伸手抚摸巴基的腹部，揉捏那一处的肌肉，继而手指下滑，去触碰巴基半垂着头的阴茎。巴基有些不安地颤抖了一下，想要向后缩，史蒂夫低声安慰一句，继而附身，张开刚刚亲吻了巴基身体的那张嘴唇，将那根阴茎含在嘴里。

他发出一声带着泣音的呻吟。

史蒂夫上下摆动着头颅，将阴茎大半纳入口中又吐出来，手指不停揉捏阴茎下方的两颗囊袋。同样是男性，他知道怎样会让巴基更舒服，于是他无师自通地收起牙齿，含得很深，最深几乎要达到嗓子眼。他为巴基吞得很卖力，舌尖滑过柱体底侧浅浅的沟壑，继而逗弄龟头，戳弄龟头的顶端。

巴基的手搭在史蒂夫的脑后，不知是为了阻止还是想要他吞得更快，史蒂夫自觉理解为后者，他在含得最深时刻意忍着难受多停了两秒，巴基的阴茎被紧致狭小得不可思议的地方包裹，他再也忍不住，扬起脸颊难耐地呻吟出声，声音逐渐大了起来，像是慢慢抛开顾及和束缚，完全沉溺在史蒂夫给予的快乐之中。

他在史蒂夫口中硬得厉害，退役回到美国后长时间没有同谁做过爱，就连用手解决也像是兴趣不大，被史蒂夫这样弄，不久便咬着牙绷紧了身体，用力推开史蒂夫，在离开湿热口腔的那一刻喷射出一股浊白的精液。

巴基在高潮中失了神，半张着嘴，顾不上羞耻或者躲避，无力地接受快感袭击大脑的感觉。史蒂夫同样喘着粗气，他的下身肿胀得发疼，于是不等巴基反应过来，伸手在床头柜里翻出一管润滑油，在手掌中挤下一摊，继而去吻巴基的小腹，捏了捏两片柔软圆润的臀瓣，用沾了润滑油的手指去触摸巴基的后穴。

即将被侵犯的人有气无力地闪躲了一下，却被史蒂夫牢牢按住腰，便不再反抗挣扎。

探入时巴基的身体紧紧吮吸着他的手指，史蒂夫进入的缓慢又艰难，观察着巴基的神色，尽力要他好受一些，随着润滑油黏腻的触感，肉壁既抗拒又挽留般吸附他的手指。史蒂夫在欲念难耐之余竭力回想曾经查到过的资料，手指在巴基体内胡乱磨蹭揉按，像是在寻找什么，巴基咬着下唇不愿意发声。

最终在按压摩挲到某一处时巴基的身体剧烈颤动了一下，连同那个肉洞也像是被刺激了似的收缩，穴口紧紧捆住史蒂夫的指节。史蒂夫再次与他接吻，好让自己叔叔放过他快要咬得出血的下唇。

史蒂夫的动作缓慢，在确认巴基可以适应之后接连伸入第二、第三根手指，模仿着阴茎的动作来回抽插，指尖在前列腺处来回旋转戳弄，使得巴基潮红的脸上浮现出半是享受半是难耐的神色。

史蒂夫在巴基完全放松了身体之后意识到这一刻自己可以完全占有他。他匆匆脱掉军装礼服配备的长裤，露出早已蓄势待发的粗壮阴茎，巴基忍不住向下瞥了一眼，又立马别过目光。他知道接下来会是什么，曾经出于好奇也了解过同性之间的做爱是怎样进行的，可实际上他从来没有与任何男性做过。他反复地说服自己这没什么，做爱本就你情我愿快乐至上，可当真正意识到这根尺寸惊人即将进入他的身体时，巴基再也忍不住恐慌，本能地想要逃避。

他不住地扭动身躯，想要挣脱史蒂夫的束缚，而后者压制他的力气大得出奇，第一次不顾他的意愿，打开他的双腿，阴茎抵在穴口，龟头磨蹭几下，沾上穴口黏腻的油渍，缓慢又坚定地挤了半截进去。

巴基蓄在通红眼眶中的泪水终于掉了下来。在看到史蒂夫时没能流下的泪，此刻全部涌出眼眶。

哪怕已经做好了扩张，阴茎进入得要比手指更艰难些。史蒂夫的脑海中一片空白，可到底记得安抚身下呜咽着流泪的心上人，强忍着在他炽热紧致的肠道横冲直撞的欲望，吻去他的眼泪，双手再次揉捏他胸前红艳艳的两颗乳珠。史蒂夫停在巴基的体内不再动作，双手在蹂躏过乳尖后又去抚摸他胯下疲软下来的阴茎。磨蹭了一段时间后身下人终于适应了那根东西的存在，巴基呜咽的声音渐弱，史蒂夫敏锐地捕捉到这个讯号，克制地吻了吻巴基的额角，将剩下的阴茎塞进肉洞。

他太大了，仍然撑得巴基有些难受，肉洞的边缘被撑得泛白，巴基攒紧身下的被子，在史蒂夫终于全部进入、囊袋贴上臀部皮肤时暗自松了口气。

“疼吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基摇了摇头，于是他又给了他一个吻。他就像患上了无法克制亲吻欲望的病症，是要把之前几年的时光全部换算成无数个吻，一次性全部兑换在这场情事中。

史蒂夫开始缓慢地抽动阴茎，时刻顾及着巴基的感受，浅浅插了几次后见他不再皱眉，忍不住溢出几声难耐的嘤咛，于是逐渐加大幅度，越来越快地朝着深处撞击，又重重摩擦着他的前列腺处。

巴基的甬道好像一张柔软炽热的口腔，敬职敬业地抚慰吞吐着史蒂夫的阴茎，在抽出时诚实地挽留这根侵犯他的物什，每次操弄都能带出一小截粉嫩的穴肉微微向外翻，再次插入时又回归原处。

他们的身体比史蒂夫想象中的更要契合。史蒂夫有一种他的叔叔后面这个紧致小洞是为他而生的错觉，生得又紧又烫，他可以完美地在肠道中挤出一个与他阴茎一模一样的形状。像一把属于他的鞘，每次用力操进去，都是回归他的鞘。

巴基感觉到那根东西一直朝着他最忍受不了的那点攻击，极有目的性地用力撞击，他想躲避，却误打误撞地又将前列腺送了上去。

史蒂夫把巴基的两条腿搭在自己肩膀上，一边毫无技巧地凶猛撞击，一边俯下身用牙齿磨蹭叔叔的两颗小乳珠。而后者像是被他磨怕了，那处又痒又痛，深怕史蒂夫真的把他胸前吮破皮，便躲了躲，而史蒂夫像是不满他的躲避，用力顶胯，狠狠地捅进深处。

巴基再次流下眼泪，这一次全然是快感所致，伴随着哭喊呻吟，眼泪布满了整张漂亮又苍白的面孔。他要史蒂夫慢一点，却换来更加快速的鞭挞。

“你、你停……啊……”巴基无助地摇头，积累过多的、恐怖的快感让他一时间分不清他的养子究竟对自己做了什么。此刻他找不到哪怕一丝理智，但凡有片刻清醒，他都不可能放任自己对着史蒂夫发出黏腻暧昧的声音。

但从他主动去吻史蒂夫的那一刻起，理智已经完全消散。

“喜欢吗？巴基？詹姆斯？”史蒂夫问，“你舒服吗？喜欢我吗？宝贝……叔叔？”

在他叫出“叔叔”的那一刻，巴基猛地夹了一下后穴，史蒂夫冷不防被这么一紧，阴茎上遍布的阴茎跳了一下，差点泄了出去。

史蒂夫咬着牙忍耐了几秒，继而再次捏着巴基的屁股，比之前更加凶狠地撞击，“你喜欢我叫你叔叔，对吗？”史蒂夫一边用阴茎刺向他的深处一边问，“叔叔，喜欢我这样对你吗？”

巴基流着泪奋力摇头。他实在不想在这个时候被身上这个操着他的人喊叔叔，这让他想起之前想要维持亲情的决心，这份决心已经被史蒂夫离开的那段岁月磨得所剩无几，但仍然是巴基不愿意提起的一根刺。

“你喜欢我吗？”史蒂夫将头颅埋在巴基的颈窝。他的头发蹭得巴基有点痒，身下仍然是凶猛的撞击，而同他讲话的声音却越来越温柔。

“我爱你，我好爱你，从看到你的第一眼就爱你，我怕我再也见不到你……叔叔，你呢？哪怕只有一点，你喜欢我吗？”

巴基被快感侵蚀得混沌的大脑费力地理解了这句话。他在漫长的等待中已经完全对记忆中那个固执地表白的少年妥协，如今再次被问起，只能想起在每一次回忆中想象过无数遍的回答。他流着泪的湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着史蒂夫，继而伸出手，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，主动去吻他的嘴唇。

他贴着史蒂夫的嘴角说出一句话。

这句话在史蒂夫以往的数个美梦中出现过很多次。

史蒂夫停顿了一下，像是被他的一句话砸晕了头脑。他盯着巴基仔细看了几秒，却始终没能看出什么破绽，于是义无反顾地信了，紧紧搂住这具温热的躯体。他继续操干，被肠壁包裹的阴茎再次肿胀了一圈，速度越来越快，而抽动时离开肉穴的阴茎也越来越少，就像是想要住在他的身体里，融进他的血肉，永远不再离开。

阴茎像是要同那个滚烫的甬道一起着火，将纠缠的两个人燃为灰烬，他把巴基顶得快要被无法承受的、过多的快感逼得流尽了眼泪，在身下人受不了之前，抵着最深的地方用力一插，阴茎跳动着，在肠道内射出一股股浓稠的精液。精液打在肠壁上时激得巴基忍不住发出长长的一声尖叫，然后在爆炸的快感中眼前一白，他那在操弄中挺立的阴茎再次孤零零地吐出精液。

在高潮的余韵中，一个念头忽然击中了他。

我在挽留他吗？

他会为我留下吗？

他爱我。


End file.
